The Real Ghostbusters Season Guide
The Real Ghostbusters Animated TV Series had 7 active season. The show had an active run of 140 episodes, one of which was a TV Special. Writer credits were taken from screen caps intro cards, unless noted differently. Unless otherwise noted, Air Dates were taken from Spook Central. Paul (webmaster for Spook Central) has noted that Air Dates are most likely incorrect. Noted issues are seasons 5 through 7. Seasons *Season 1 of The Real Ghostbusters started off on Saturday mornings on ABC during 1986-87, and consisted of 30 minute format shows. *Season 2 of The Real Ghostbusters ran Syndicated on weekdays and were 30 minute format shows also, during 1987-88. Some stations would remain running the reruns for a few years, and later included episodes from seasons 1, 3, and 4. *Season 3 of the show saw serious changes in direction of the series. During early 1988 the show was changed to an hour format and the season 1 shows where shown along with season 3. However the episodes from season 1 had the voices of Lorenzo Music (Peter Venkman) and Laura Summer (Janine Melnitz) removed and replaced by Dave Coulier and Kath Soucie. In the new season 3 episodes, Slimer had a bigger role and went with the Ghostbusters on most of their jobs. His speech was more prevalent and understandable. Winston was portrayed as having a bigger role in maintaining the advanced mechanical devices instead of just maintaining the car as in previous seasons. *Season 4 was when the hour block was renamed "Slimer! and The Real Ghostbusters". It was reformatted to a more kid-friendly show. Including two 15 minute long Slimer! slots and one 30 minute slot for a The Real Ghostbusters episode in the middle of them. Buster Jones replaced Arsenio Hall as the voice of Winston Zeddemore *Season 5 had more changes to the show with Ghostbusters II in theaters that summer. The cartoon was re-tuned to fit with the movie. The most noticeable change was the addition of Louis Tully. The "Slimer! and the Real Ghostbusters Format was changed to one 15 minute slot of The Real Ghostbusters, a 30 minute slot of The Real Ghostbusters, and a 15 minute Slimer! slot. *Season 6's programming block consisted of two 30 minute The Real Ghostbuster episodes, but the intro and show title remained "Slimer! and The Real Ghostbusters." The intro music was updated to the new hard rock style version of Ray Parker, Jr. music. Sometimes this season is said to have the least likable music and animation effects, and many blame it for the end of the Animated Series. *Season 7 was the final season and only had four episodes. It was changed to a half hour block with one The Real Ghostbusters episode which was moved to the time slot 11/12 am. However, like season 6 the title of the show and intro was still "Slimer! and The Real Ghostbusters". Interestingly, while in the last season, ABC switched Hammerman with Slimer! and the Real Ghostbusters putting it back at 9/10 am.Wikipedia:1991–1992 United States network television schedule (Saturday morning) Episodes Key: S=Season(The season it aired in), A#=Episode Number(That is from the Box Set),P#=Production Number, N=Name of Episode, L=Length, AD=Air Date, VD=Volume and Disc on RGB Box Set, WB=who Wrote the episode }}|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|June 01, 1986}} (N/A)||0, 0||Kevin Altieri, Dan Riba |- |1||001||75002||'Ghosts R Us'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 13, 1986}}||1, 1||Len Janson, Chuck Menville |- |1||002||75001||'Killerwatt'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 20, 1986}}||1, 1||Len Janson, Chuck Menville |- |1||003||75004||'Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 27, 1986}}||1, 1||Len Janson, Chuck Menville |- |1||004||75006||'Slimer, Come Home'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 04, 1986}}||1, 1||J. Michael Straczynski |- |1||005||75007||'Troll Bridge'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 11, 1986}}||1, 1||Bruce Reid Schaefer |- |1||006||75008||'The Boogieman Cometh'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 18, 1986}}||1, 1||Michael Reaves |- |1||007||75009||'Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 25, 1986}}||1, 2||J. Michael Straczynski |- |1||008||75010||'When Halloween Was Forever'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 01, 1986}}||1, 2||J. Michael Straczynski |- |1||009||75003||'Look Homeward, Ray'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 08, 1986}}||1, 2||Marc Scott Zicree |- |1||010||75011||'Take Two'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 15, 1986}}||1, 2||J. Michael Straczynski |- |1||011||75012||'Citizen Ghost'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 22, 1986}}||1, 2||J. Michael Straczynski |- |1||012||75005||'Janine's Genie'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 06, 1986}}||1, 2||Len Janson, Chuck Menville |- |1||013||75013||'Xmas Marks the Spot'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 13, 1986}}||1, 2||J. Michael Straczynski |- |2||014||76001||'Knock, Knock'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 06, 1987}}||1, 3||J. Michael Straczynski |- |2||015||76002||'Station Identification'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 09, 1987}}||1, 3||Marc Scott Zicree |- |2||016||76003||'Play Them Ragtime Boos'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 26, 1987}}||1, 3||Michael Reaves, Steve Perry |- |2||017||76004||'Sea Fright'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 10, 1987}}||1, 3||Arthur Byron Cover, Lydia Marano |- |2||018||76005||'The Spirit of Aunt Lois'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 09, 1987}}||1, 3||Richard Mueller |- |2||019||76006||'Cry Uncle'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 12, 1987}}||1, 3||Bruce Reid Schaefer |- |2||020||76007||'Adventures in Slime and Space'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 15, 1987}}||1, 3||David Gerrold |- |2||021||76008||'Night Game'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 22, 1987}}||1, 4||Kathryn M. Drennan |- |2||022||76009||'Venkman's Ghost Repellers'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 20, 1987}}||1, 4||Richard Mueller |- |2||023||76010||'The Old College Spirit'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 27, 1987}}||1, 4||John Shirley |- |2||024||76011||'Ain't NASA-Sarily So'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 17, 1987}}||1, 4||Craig Miller, Mark Nelson |- |2||025||76012||'Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional?'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 24, 1987}}||1, 4||J. Michael Straczynski |- |2||026||76013||'A Fright at the Opera'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 26, 1987}}||1, 4||Mark Edens |- |2||027||76014||'Doctor, Doctor'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 13, 1987}}||1, 4||J. Michael Straczynski |- |2||028||76015||'Ghost Busted'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 22, 1987}}||1, 5||Michael Reaves |- |2||029||76016||'Beneath These Streets'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 25, 1987}}||1, 5||Richard Mueller, Daniel Pitlik |- |2||030||76017||'Boo-Dunit'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 30, 1987}}||1, 5||Pamela Hickey, Dennys McCoy |- |2||031||76018||'Chicken, He Clucked'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 19, 1987}}||2, 1||J. Michael Straczynski |- |2||032||76019||'Ragnarok and Roll'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 16, 1987}}||2, 1||J. Michael Straczynski |- |2||033||76020||'Don't Forget the Motor City'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 03, 1987}}||2, 1||Pamela Hickey, Dennys McCoy |- |2||034||76021||'Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 28, 1987}}||2, 1||Pamela Hickey, Dennys McCoy |- |2||035||76022||'Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost?'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 09, 1987}}||2, 1||Arthur Byron Cover, Lydia Marano |- |2||036||76023||'Hanging By a Thread'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 10, 1987}}||2, 1||Richard Mueller, William Rotsler |- |2||037||76024||'You Can't Take it With You'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 14, 1987}}||2, 1||Richard Mueller, Durnie King |- |2||038||76025||'No One Comes to Lupusville'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 05, 1987}}||2, 2||J. Michael Straczynski |- |2||039||76026||'Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 29, 1987}}||2, 2||Linda Woolverton |- |2||040||76027||'The Man Who Never Reached Home'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 12, 1987}}||2, 2||Kathryn M. Drennan |- |2||041||76028||'The Collect Call of Cathulhu'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 27, 1987}}||2, 2||Michael Reaves |- |2||042||76029||'Bustman's Holiday'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 13, 1987}}||2, 2||Richard Mueller |- |2||043||76030||'The Headless Motorcyclist'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 03, 1987}}||2, 2||Jean-Marc Lofficier(uncredited), Randy Lofficier |- |2||044||76031||'The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 04, 1987}}||2, 2||J. Michael Straczynski |- |2||045||76032||'Egon on the Rampage'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 08, 1987}}||2, 3||Marc Scott Zicree |- |2||046||76033||'Lights! Camera! Haunting!'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 07, 1987}}||2, 3||Marc Scott Zicree |- |2||047||76034||'The Bird of Kildarby'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 06, 1987}}||2, 3||Craig Miller, Mark Nelson |- |2||048||76035||'Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 29, 1987}}||2, 3||Michael Reaves |- |2||049||76036||'Apocalypse - - What, Now?'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 18, 1987}}||2, 3||Mark Edens, Michael Edens |- |2||050||76037||'Lost and Foundry'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 16, 1987}}||2, 3||Mark Edens |- |2||051||76038||'Hard Knight's Day'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 30, 1987}}||2, 3||Bruce Reid Schaefer, Steve Perrin |- |2||052||76039||'Cold Cash and Hot Water'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 08, 1987}}||2, 4||Richard Mueller |- |2||053||76040||'The Scaring of the Green'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 16, 1987}}||2, 4||Mark Edens, Michael Edens |- |2||054||76041||'They Call Me MISTER Slimer'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 18, 1987}}||2, 4||J. Michael Straczynski |- |2||055||76042||'Last Train to Oblivion'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 24, 1987}}||2, 4||Mark Edens, Michael Edens |- |2||056||76043||'Masquerade'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 01, 1987}}||2, 4||Craig Miller, Mark Nelson |- |2||057||76044||'Janine's Day Off'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 14, 1987}}||2, 4||Michael Reaves, Steve Perry |- |2||058||76045||'The Ghostbusters in Paris'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 23, 1987}}||2, 4||Randy Lofficier |- |2||059||76046||'The Devil in the Deep'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 04, 1987}}||2, 5||J.M. DeMatteis |- |2||060||76047||'Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 11, 1987}}||2, 5||Mark Edens |- |2||061||76049||'Ghostbuster of the Year'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 01, 1987}}||2, 5||Mark Edens |- |2||062||76049||'Deadcon 1'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 02, 1987}}||3, 1||Mark Edens, Michael Edens |- |2||063||76050||'The Cabinet of Calamari'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 30, 1987}}||3, 1||Mark Edens, Michael Edens, Matt Edens (uncredited) |- |2||064||76051||'A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 20, 1987}}||3, 1||Mark Edens, Michael Edens |- |2||065||76052||'The Revenge of Murray the Mantis'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 02, 1987}}||3, 1||Richard Mueller |- |2||066||76053||'Rollerghoster'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 23, 1987}}||3, 1||Richard Mueller |- |2||067||76054||'I Am the City'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 23, 1987}}||3, 1||Richard Mueller |- |2||068||76055||'Moaning Stones'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 05, 1987}}||3, 1||Steven Barnes |- |2||069||76056||'The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 07, 1987}}||3, 2||Pamela Hickey, Dennys McCoy |- |2||070||76057||'Buster the Ghost'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 21, 1987}}||3, 2||Robert Loren Fleming, Keith Griffen |- |2||071||76058||'The Devil to Pay'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 19, 1987}}||3, 2||Pamela Hickey, Dennys McCoy |- |3||072||76059||'Slimer, Is That You?'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 26, 1987}}||3, 2||J. Michael Straczynski |- |2||073||76060||'Egon's Ghost'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 28, 1987}}||3, 2||Michael Reaves |- |2||074||76061||'Captain Steel Saves the Day'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 17, 1987}}||3, 2||Michael Reaves, Steve Perry |- |2||075||76062||'Victor the Happy Ghost'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 15, 1987}}||3, 2||Michael Reaves |- |2||076||76063||'Egon's Dragon'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 02, 1987}}||3, 3||Kathryn M. Drennan |- |2||077||76064||'Dairy Farm'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 25, 1987}}||3, 3||Larry DiTillio |- |2||078||76065||'The Hole in the Wall Gang'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 21, 1987}}||3, 3||David Gerrold |- |3||079||140001||'Baby Spookums'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 12, 1987}}||3, 3||Len Janson, Chuck Menville |- |3||080||140003||'It's a Jungle Out There'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 19, 1987}}||3, 3||Len Janson, Chuck Menville |- |3||081||140007||'The Bogeyman Is Back'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 03, 1987}}||3, 4||Michael Reaves |- |3||082||140008||'Once Upon a Slime'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 10, 1987}}||3, 4||Len Janson, Chuck Menville |- |3||083||140002||'The Two Faces of Slimer'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 17, 1987}}||3, 4||Michael Reaves |- |3||084||140006||'Sticky Business'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 24, 1987}}||3, 4||Richard Mueller |- |3||085||140004||'Halloween II 1/2'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 31, 1987}}||3, 4||Pamela Hickey, Dennys McCoy |- |3||086||140013||'Loathe Thy Neighbor'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 07, 1987}}||3, 4||Michael Reaves |- |3||087||140005||'Big Trouble With Little Slimer'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 21, 1987}}||3, 4||Len Janson, Chuck Menville |- |3||088||140009||'The Copycat'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 05, 1987}}||3, 5||Michael Reaves |- |3||089||140010||'Camping it Up'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 12, 1987}}||3, 5||Michael Reaves |- |3||090||140011||'The Grundel'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 14, 1987}}||3, 5||J. Michael Straczynski |- |2||091||140012||'Transylvanian Homesick Blues'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 11, 1987}}||3, 3||Michael Reaves |- |4||092||175001||'Flip Side'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 17, 1988}}||3, 5||Tony Marino |- |4||093||175002||'Poultrygeist'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 24, 1988}}||4, 1||Duane Capizzi, Steven Roberts |- |4||094||175003||'The Joke's on Ray'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 10, 1988}}||4, 1||Len Janson, Chuck Menville |- |4||095||175004||'Standing Room Only'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 08, 1988}}||4, 1||Richard Mueller |- |4||096||175005||'Robo-Buster'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 15, 1988}}||4, 1||Francis Moss |- |4||097||175006||'Short Stuff'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 22, 1988}}||4, 1||Richard Mueller |- |4||098||175008||'Follow That Hearse'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 12, 1988}}||4, 1||Len Janson, Chuck Menville |- |4||099||175007||'The Brooklyn Triangle'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 19, 1988}}||4, 1||Richard Mueller |- |5||100||201001||'Something's Going Around'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 09, 1989}}||4, 2||Len Janson, Chuck Menville |- |5||101||201002||'Three Men and an Egon'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 16, 1989}}||4, 2||Joe Landon |- |5||102||201003||'Elementary My Dear Winston'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 23, 1989}}||4, 2||Richard Mueller |- |5||103||201004||'If I Were a Witch Man'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 30, 1989}}||4, 2||Charles Kaufman |- |5||104||201005||'Partners in Slime'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 07, 1989}}||4, 2||Richard Mueller |- |5||105||201006||'Future Tense'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 14, 1989}}||4, 2||Richard Mueller |- |5||106||201007||'Jailbusters'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 21, 1989}}||4, 2||Len Janson, Chuck Menville |- |5||107||201008||'The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 28, 1989}}||4, 2||J. Michael Straczynski |- |5||108A||201009||'Trading Faces'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 18, 1989}}||4, 3||Len Janson, Chuck Menville |- |5||108B||201010||'Transcendental Tourists'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 18, 1989}}||4, 3||Len Janson, Chuck Menville |- |5||109A||201011||'Surely You Joust'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 25, 1989}}||4, 3||Tony Marino |- |5||109B||201012||'Kitty-Cornered'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 25, 1989}}||4, 3||Pamela Hickey, Dennys McCoy |- |5||110A||201013||'Slimer's Curse'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 02, 1989}}||4, 3||Richard Mueller |- |5||110B||201014||'Til Death Do Us Part'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 02, 1989}}||4, 3||Pat Allee, Ben Hurst |- |5||111A||201015||'It's About Time'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 09, 1989}}||4, 3||Len Janson, Chuck Menville |- |5||111B||201016||'The Ransom of Greenspud'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 09, 1989}}||4, 3||Stan Phillips |- |5||112A||201017||'Revenge of the Ghostmaster'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 16, 1989}}||4, 3||Richard Mueller |- |5||112B||201018||'Loose Screws'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 16, 1989}}||4, 3||Pat Allee, Ben Hurst |- |5||113A||201019||'Venk-Man!'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 11, 1989}}||4, 3||Richard Mueller |- |5||113B||201020||'Slimer Streak'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 23, 1989}}||4, 3||Pamela Hickey, Dennys McCoy |- |5||114||N/P||'The Halloween Door'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 29, 1989}}||4, 3||J. Michael Straczynski |- |6||115||140501||'Russian About'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 27, 1990}}||4, 4||J. Michael Straczynski |- |6||116||140502||'The Haunting of Heck House'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 29, 1990}}||4, 4||J. Michael Straczynski |- |6||117||140503||'You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 15, 1990}}||4, 4||Larry DiTillio |- |6||118||140504||'Janine, You've Changed'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 08, 1990}}||4, 4||J. Michael Straczynski |- |6||119||140505||'Mean Green Teen Machine'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 06, 1990}}||4, 4||Jules Dennis |- |6||120||140506||'Spacebusters'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 13, 1990}}||4, 4||Len Janson, Chuck Menville |- |6||121||140507||'Guess What's Coming to Dinner'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 24, 1990}}||4, 4||Jules Dennis |- |6||122||140508||'Very Beast Friends'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 08, 1990}}||4, 5||Gordon Bressack |- |6||123||140509||'Ghostworld'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 22, 1990}}||4, 5||Len Janson, Chuck Menville |- |6||124||140510||'Afterlife in the Fast Lane'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 17, 1990}}||4, 5||Tony Marino |- |6||125||140511||'The Slob'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 03, 1990}}||5, 1||Pamela Hickey, Dennys McCoy |- |6||126||140512||'Busters in Toyland'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 15, 1990}}||5, 1||Mark McCorkle, Bob Schooley |- |6||127||140513||'My Left Fang'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 20, 1990}}||5, 1||Sean Roche |- |6||128||140514||'Stay Tooned'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 01, 1990}}||5, 1||Len Janson, Chuck Menville |- |6||129||140516||'The Magnificent Five'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 22, 1990}}||5, 1||Sean Roche |- |6||130||140517||'Deja Boo'||60|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 10, 1990}}||5, 1||Chuck Menville (Archivist) |- |7||131||140603||'The Treasure of Sierra Tamale'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 14, 1991}}||5, 2||Jules Dennis, Richard Mueller |- |7||132||140602||'Not Now, Slimer!'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 21, 1991}}||5, 2||Len Janson, Chuck Menville |- |7||133||140605||'Attack of the B-Movie Monsters'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 28, 1991}}||5, 2||Jules Dennis, Richard Mueller |- |7||134||140601||'20,000 Leagues Under the Street'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 05, 1991}}||5, 2||Jules Dennis, Richard Mueller |} Intros, Bumpers, and Credits The Real Ghostbusters was re-tooled three times during its six year run. *Intro 1 (Seasons 1-3) *Network Tie-ins (Season 1-7) *Bumpers (Season 1-7) *Ads (Seasons 1-7) *Credits 1 (Seasons 1-3) *Intro 2 (Seasons 4-5) *Mini "Real Ghostbusters" Intro (Seasons 4) *Credits 2 (Seasons 4-5) *Intro 3 (Seasons 6-7) *Credits 3 (Season 6-7) *Intros for Re-airings (ABC Christmas Special, Fox Family) *Slimer! and The Real Ghostbusters Credits (All 7 Real Ghostbusters seasons and Slimer! season) References Also See *Slimer! Season Guide *Extreme Ghostbusters Season Guide Category:The Real Ghostbusters Category:RGB Episode